


Anything But Human

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!, X-Men Evolution
Genre: All of the setters are born with superpowers, Brainwashing, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mind Rape, Mutant Hate, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Shameless Smut, Superpowers, Underage Rape/Non-con, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Akaashi Keiji hopes to God that he's normal, but it's a little hard to do that when you accidentally Psionic Induce your Math teacher. Oikawa Tooru hides the fact that he can hear the sobs and screams of the dead in his head, and tries to forget the people who he summons from their graves. Kenma Kozume hides his hands, clips his claws, but they still keep growing longer and longer. Sugawara Koushi tries his best to make people happy, and instead becomes afraid of his voice when the man running for president suddenly kills himself. Kageyama Tobio is afraid to speak. He doesn't know if the next tone will be normal, or a scream that can shatter eardrums. Semi Eita who can see in the dark, and during a game of outdoor hide and seek when he is young, his friends come to hate him. Shibaru Kenjiro saw his mother die before she even woke up that day. He sees his sister getting married, and his father turning into a drunk. Yahaba Shigeru tries to be good. It's hard when every other second leaves grow on his arms and out of his head. And now, all of them are being shipped off to America to attend some institute. They really don't want to go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Oikawa Tooru

 **Age:** 18

**Sub-Name:   _Death Riser._**

**_Power:_ ** _Corpse Manipulation_ **_._ **

  * Corpse Manipulation-The user can animate corpses and dead beings making them move and react. They are usually under the user's control, but because the corpses are likely mindless, they have to be carefully monitored. However, some users may be able to create sentient or semi-sentient undead



 

 **Name:** Sugawara Koushi

 **Age:** 18

**Sub-Name: _Silver Witch._**

**Power:** _Siren Song._

  * The user is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting singing voice that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer.



 

 **Name:** Akaashi Keiji

 **Age:** 16

**Sub-Name: _The Psiioniic._**

**Power:** _Psionic Inducement._

  * The user can project harmful psionic volleys, which may result in brain damage, memory loss, unconsciousness, vegetative state and/or death. The victim is not physically harmed, but damages the internal mentality of a target.



 

 **Name:** Kenma Kozume

 **Age:** 15

**Sub-Name: _Calico._**

**Power:** _Retractable Claws._

  * The user can project and retract razor-sharp claws of energy, bone, metal, keratin, etc., from their fingertips/hands for offensive purposes



 

 **Name:** Semi Eita

 **Age:** 17

**Sub-Name: _Dark Watcher._**

  * User has excellent night vision, the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. Whether by biological or technological means, night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range.



**Power:** _Night Vision._

 

 **Name:** Shibaru Kenjirou 

 **Age:** 16

**Sub-Name: _The Seer._**

**Power:** _Precognition._

  * Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action.



 

 **Name:** Yahaba Shigeru 

 **Age:** 16

**Sub-Name: _The Elemental._**

**Power:** _Evocation_ _._

  * The user can use magic to call upon the physical, psychic and spiritual forces of nature. This is mainly used for offensive purposes but can be used for defensive ones as well.The Forces: **Physical:** The forces of the physical plane. Mainly consists of the elements including the celestial elements Aether and Nether. Easiest to use and depending on the spell, uses the least amount of mana/energy. **Psychic:** The forces of the mental plane. Must be extremely careful using this force as overexertion and/or misuse can cause death or insanity due to the fact these forces come from the user's own mental energy/psyche. As a result this uses more energy. However the user can siphon the mental energies of others but this is extremely dangerous for the user and victim. **Spiritual:** The forces of the astral plane. With this plane you can mimic the abilities of the other planes, summon ghosts and deities, fire blasts of pure astral energy and become a spirit. But be warned, this uses the most mana/energy and overexertion will definitely cause death because the user's soul is tied to this plane. Plus, it's not the best idea to anger or offend the spirit/deity you summon. It won't end well for the user.



 

 **Name:** Kageyama Tobio

 **Age:** 15

**Sub-Name: _Sonic Screamer._**

**Power:** _Sonic Scream._

  * User can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes.




	2. Chapter 2

Tooru was seven years old when he thought he had brought his pet bunny back to life. Her name was Rosalina, and Tooru loved her to bits. He always fed her the correct bunny food, and let her run around when she needed to, but as time went by, Rosalina began to lose health, and eventually passed away. 

Tooru had cried into his mother’s shirt, sobbing big ugly tears as she pulled him away from the dead rabbit, trying to soothe him with a soft voice and gentle touches. But as he broke away from her and picked up Rosalina, in a flash of red color, Rosalina was suddenly squirming in Tooru’s arms as if she had never died at all. 

His mother was stricken. As Tooru celebrated having Rosalina back, she was staring at her only son in pure terror. Disgust seeped into her heart, and as Tooru turned to show the newly revived rabbit to his mother, he was met with the back of a hand and a screaming voice telling him to go to his room. 

He was allowed to come out the next morning. Rosalina was again dead, and this time, Tooru’s mother had disposed of the body. She forbade him to touch anyone ever again in fear that his mutant powers could have the opposite effect. 

“Anyone you touch with your skin, Tooru, will die.” She had said to him as she forced him to put on thin blue gloves. She kissed the top of his head, his hair never again his skin, and sent him off to his room once more. 

For a long time, Tooru was terrified. He would stare at his hands for hours on end. They seemed so normal, just like his mother’s, but his mother was always right... So he swallowed his fears, and moved through life. 

He got the best grades he could, he played volleyball and got good enough to almost make it to nationals, but just as he was about to beat his long time rival Ushijima, a tendon in his knee was severed. 

Instead of the sweet feeling of victory, he got the sad faces of doctors and the sobbing face of his mother. Ushijima had come to see him, tried to apologize, but Tooru had screamed at him until Ushijima had to be led out of the room. 

He spent his days in the room with another boy named Ennoshita Chikara, a sweet boy Tooru’s age with a bad heart. He had no donor, of course, and he would be dying soon. 

He was nice to Tooru, he spoke softly and rarely, and left Tooru alone when he knew Tooru needed it, and in return, Tooru shared the cookies he got from his teammates with him. They got along and for a few moments, Tooru could forget that he was in a hospital, and he could forget that he was a mutant. 

He still kept the gloves on. Ennoshita never questioned him, although the doctors glared at him, questioning, and some of the nurses refused to speak to him. His mother visited once, carrying a basket of sweet milk-bread and Tooru’s favorite movies installed on his computer. 

His life was good. Even if he had to give up his life and be in the hospital for nearly a year, what ruined it was on a dark night in the middle of december. 

It was late at night, and Tooru laid awake, watching the snowflakes swirl around, sticking to the glass almost as if they were stickers. Ennoshita was sleeping just a few feet away, but Tooru could tell that something was wrong with him. 

His heart monitor was no longer catching a beat. As it gave that telltale whining sound, Tooru sat up. He stared at the now dead Ennoshita and remembered back to Rosalina. He looked at his hands, biting his lip before pushing the blanket covering him away from him. 

He got to his feet, limping heavily with his injury. He had just a little time. If he could just touch Ennoshita, he could let the boy say goodbye to his family. He grit his teeth as he got to the bed, his leg screaming in pain, but he did not give in. 

With shaky fingers, he took off the glove on his right hand and touched the very pads of his fingers to Ennoshita’s cold cheek. Within a matter of seconds, Ennoshita coughed horribly, gasping for air as his back arched as life rushed back into his body. 

His heart became stable again. Tooru breathed a small sigh of relief and looked down at Ennoshita who was staring back at him with wild dark eyes filled with terror. 

Tooru frowned, feeling a cold chill go down his spine as the smile on his lips dropped. “E-Enno-ch-” he started, but as Ennosita stared at him, terrified, a doctor and a nurse slammed through the door. 

Tooru jumped, gasping as his leg pounded in pain. Ennoshita took this time to scream at the doctors. 

“He’s a mutant!” Ennoshita screamed, pointing at Tooru, “he’s a mutant! He’s a mutant!” Tooru choked in fear as the doctor’s worried face screwed up in terror as well as fury. 

“A mutant?” He snarled, his hand slamming onto the button beside Ennoshita’s bed. The button for security staff. 

“Nurse!” The doctor yelled, “make sure he doesn’t escape!” He yelled as he picked up the phone, dialing the police. The Nurse shakily made her way over to Tooru, fear evident in her eyes. 

“W-wait, please, don’t come any closer!” Tooru gasped, dropping the gloves in his hand as he backed away in fear. “Please, I don’t wanna hurt anyone!” He whispered. The Nurse froze, looking from Tooru to Ennoshita who was still screaming, terrified. 

“You... You brought him back to li-” she didn’t get to finish as security guards broke into the room, holding guns up to Tooru who whimpered as he backed away, terror worming it’s way into his system. 

“Get down!” A guard yelled. Tooru trembled, sobbing in pain as his leg gave out beneath him, forcing him onto his knees. He slammed his injured knee on the ground and screamed in agony as he felt the kneecap be pushed back onto the torn muscles. 

“Sedate him! Get him out of here!” The guard yelled, but Tooru couldn’t hear anything. His mind was blurred from pain and fear. He barely felt the guards carry him onto a stretcher and strap him down, he simply laid still, tears leaking from his eyes. 

As he was wheeled away, he saw his mother standing by the doctor. She looked disgusted. 

“M-mother..” Tooru whimpered, reaching out to her pathetically. She curled her lip in disgust and smacked his hand away with her handbag. 

“Don’t touch me, you filthy mutant!” She spat. Tooru gasped, sobbing as his world effectively shattered before his eyes. He cried out, pain lancing through his body again and again, and as he cried, he felt something swell up in his mody. 

A sort of power that he had never been able to feel before. He screamed as light burst before his eyes, and suddenly, it was as if he could see through all of the eyes of everyone in the hospital. 

An old woman, a small boy, a baby. He could see everything. He screamed again as pain shattered in his mind. He trembled and shook as another power surge caused the other people around him to scream in pain and collapse onto one another. 

As the power died down, he sobbed loudly. His cries echoed around the halls, but nothing else could be heard. He whimpered, closing his eyes as the smell of burning flesh made its way into his nose. 

And so, sobbing all over himself, he realized what he had done. Everyone in that hospital. All of them were dead. 

And it was his fault. He sobbed, turning as the bonds wrapped around him became loose. He cried as he wrapped a blanket around his body, curling into a ball and soon, he was fast asleep. 

 

==================> Miles Away At Xavier Institute. 

 

Charles Xavier gasped as he woke up in his bed. He sat up quickly, his head pounding as he pressed a hand to his forehead. What were those dreams? 

It was as if he was seeing through the eyes of a teenage boy. He paused, sitting up straight and immediately getting into his wheelchair. 

He needed to get to Cerebro. 

_ “Scott, Jean, Logan, meet me in the Cerebro as fast as you can.”  _ He sent out as he went down the hall as fast as he could. Soon enough, he could hear the frantic feet of Scott and Jean. 

“Professor!” Scott called as he caught up to Charles. Charles didn’t stop, instead choosing to nod to Scott. 

“Hello, Scott, Jean. I apologize for waking you, but,” he paused as Logan stumbled after them still looking half asleep. 

“I had a dream,” Charles said as they got into the elevator and began their decent down to Cerebro. 

“A dream?” Scott asked, sounding confused. Charles nodded. 

“A dream.” He repeated, “a young boy, a bit younger than you, Scott. A mutant. He’s let off some sort of energy,” he said as the elevator stopped. 

He wheeled into the room, hooking up to Cerebro and quickly recalling the power surge that he had sensed. The giant screen before them blinked a few times on the united states before spinning to the left slowly until it got to the country of Japan. 

Charles stared at the country, and to his surprise, eight different signals popped up, but the one that was blinking was from a hospital in Miyagi. Charles made Cerebro open up the file, and he was greeted with the face of a handsome young man. 

“ _ Oikawa Tooru,”  _ Cerebro hummed through speakers in the room,  _ “age, 18, height, six feet. Mother, Oikawa Yukie, Father, N/A.”  _

“Professor,” Jean breathed, “is this the boy you saw?” She asked, setting her hand on the back of the chair. She was shaking, and her mind was going a mile a minute. 

Charles gently touched her hand to calm her. “I have only seen this Oikawa Tooru.” He said, “but we must investigate the other seven.” He said, pursing his lips. 

“Logan.” He said, snapping awake the older male. “I’m up,” Logan yawned a little, stretching and rubbing his shoulder. 

“I’ll get storm, we’ll prepare a jet.” He said, yawning again as he walked from the room. Charles didn’t move his eyes from the screen. 

“Scott, Jean,” he said, “I want you to go along with Logan and Storm. Bring Kitty and Rouge with you. Bring these boys here safely.” Charles said, “I have to look into them a bit longer. This is odd, Cerebro would have told me if any sort of anomolies were happening around the world.” He murmured to himself as Scott and Jean left. 

He sighed and rubbed his head. 

He had a lot to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

When word that Oikawa Tooru was a mutant, Akaashi Keiji’s blood went cold. He had known Tooru, not personally, of course, but enough that Tooru let him call him by his given name. 

Apparently, he had been put into a hospital, and after bringing his roommate back to life, he had been taken away from the hospital. It wasn’t all though. 

Akaashi didn’t look at the screen as it showed footage from the video camera. Tooru was lying in a stretcher, screaming in pain as he thrashed about, his eyes glowing a bright white. The people closest to him turned to dust, while the people who were in the halls burned to death. 

Keiji closed his eyes as he felt a pressure build behind his eyes. He swallowed the staticy feeling that had risen in his throat, feeling the buzz going down his throat. He took a deep breath and excused himself to the bathroom. 

As soon as he knew he was alone, he sprinted to the bathroom. It was empty. He locked the door and ran to one of the toilets, puking up his guts. He shivered as the pressure behind his eyes worsened. He whimpered a little, digging into the porcelain toilet bowl. 

Golden tendrils of static jumped from his fingers and eyes. The light flickered, the sinks turned on and off. Keiji wheezed and puked again, his muscles spasming. 

After he finished puking, he fell back, coughing and wiping the bile away with a few pieces of toilet paper. He huffed as he staggered to the sinks, looking at the cracked mirrors and sighed a little. 

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he watched water swirl down the drain. Why couldn’t he be normal?! He was a good person, he never did anything bad, so why...

Why did he have to be cursed? 

The bell rung a few minutes later, but Keiji was already out of the bathroom, walking to his math class with slow and even steps. As he got to the room, he quickly sat down at his desk. His fingers still shook a little, and sparks buzzed at his fingertips.

He dug his nails into his palms and took a deep breath, forcing himself to stop. He opened his eyes, the feeling of pressure still there, but it had subsided quite a bit. 

He swallowed and started to take notes, not speaking as the teacher droned on, until he started to get off topic. 

“That filthy mutant,” his teacher said, lip curled and eyes sharp with disgust. “How can such demons walk the earth? They should all burn in hell.” Keiji coughed, feeling a sick feeling in his stomach. 

The teacher continued on. “All of those poor people in that hospital.. That demon is a scum of the Earth.” Keiji balled up his fists again, gritting his teeth. 

“Shut up..” He whispered. The teacher paused, snapping his head over to Akaashi who still had his head bowed. 

“What was that?” The teacher asked, his voice clipped. “Do you have something to share with the class?” He asked. Keiji could feel the grin in his voice. 

“Is it about that filthy mutant?” Keiji broke. His eyes burned hot with tears as he looked up, eyes glowing and crackling with golden energy. 

His teacher screamed in fear, as did the rest of the class. Keiji gasped, covering his eyes as he whimpered in pain, standing up and stumbling away from the class as they ran from the class. 

The teacher remained, looking terrified, but soon, fury rose up. He stalked forward, holding a meter stick in his hand. 

“You’re one of them?” The teacher hissed, gripping the stick as the glowing in Keiji’s eyes faded. Keiji sobbed, looking up and seeing the teacher holding the meter stick, he held his hands out in defence. 

“You’re one of them! You’re a fucking demon!” The teacher yelled, bringing down the meter stick hard onto Akaashi’s hands, the metal digging into the teacher’s hands as he brought it down again and again and again. 

“Stop, please!” Keiji yelled, yelping in pain as the teacher struck him hard on his face with the meter stick. His vision swam as the teacher slammed his foot into Keiji’s stomach again and again and again. 

“You scum! You’re just as bad as that murderer!” Keiji sobbed in agony, holding onto his stomach, and still, his teacher did not stop. 

“You deserve this!” 

Something was coming. 

“You’re a monster!” 

Something was coming.

“Just die already!” 

It was too late. 

Keiji screamed as his eyes blasted out a bright light through the teacher, cutting through the roof of the school and shooting out as power surged around Keiji’s form. 

He screamed louder and louder as the chairs and tables around him smashed to bits, the ceiling crumbled, the windows crashed to bits, smashing all over the floor, covering Keiji and the dead teacher. 

After what seemed like a million years, the screaming stopped. Keiji’s eyes went dull as finally, it was over. He breathed hard, covering his head with shaking bloodied fingers, whimpering in the quiet classroom. 

He laid like that, curled in a little ball while sobbing until he felt the warm touch of a hand on his forehead. He flinched, crying out in fear and trying to edge away, but glass dug into his wounds and forced him to stop. 

“ _ Hush, child.”  _ Keiji sniffled at the English voice above him. It was tinged with an accent that he couldn’t place, and as the hand returned to his face again, it gently pulled his hands away from his bloodshot eyes. 

As the blurriness cleared from Keiji’s eyes, he could see a darkskinned woman kneeling before him. She was beautiful, with long dark hair that looked soft as it was braided and draped over her shoulder. 

She smiled as he stared up at her, tears leaking from his eyes still. She gently brushed the glass from his body, and then with thick and jumbled japanese, she spoke again. 

“We are taking you somewhere safe.” She murmured, “Oikawa Tooru is with us.” Keiji jolted, making himself whimper in pain. 

“Tooru..?” He coughed, blood seeping from his lips. The woman frowned at the blood, but nodded. 

“Tooru.” She said softly. She frowned at the state his hands were in, and looked back as another person entered the room. 

_ “Logan, I cannot carry him on my own. Take him to the jet.”  _ Keiji sobbed as she moved away from him, and when a large man approached, fear filled him. 

Was he here to hurt him?

The man grunted as Keiji continued to cry in his arms, but carried him patiently down the hallway of his school, past classrooms filled with terrified students and teachers. Keiji met none of their eyes, at least, until he heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend. 

“Akaashi!” Keiji perked up, hearing Bokuto he immediately began struggling to look around for him. Bokuto appeared, running before the burly man who snarled, taking a step back, but hesitating when Keiji reached out to the owl looking teen. 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji gasped, tears running down his cheeks, “I’m so sorry,” he whimpered as Bokuto hugged him tightly, the taller male starting to cry as he hugged Keiji tight as he could without hurting him.

“It’s okay, Akaashi.” He whispered, kissing all over Keiji’s face, nuzzling into his neck and letting Keiji rest his head against his chest to hear his heartbeat. 

_ “Oi, bub,”  _ Keiji winced at the large man’s voice. He looked up to see the man glaring before he rubbed his eyes. 

“ _ We have to get him out of here, _ ” Bokuto said in perfect English, his voice was serious, no sign of his dejected mode anywhere. 

The man blinked, surprised that Bokuto could understand him. He grunted,  _ “your boyfriend’s a mutant. Are you sure you want that kind of baggage in your relationship?”  _ He asked stiffly. 

Bokuto nodded, holding Keiji closer to him,  _ “I’m not leaving Keiji alone. I’ve known he was a mutant for a few years, and I love him for who he is.”  _ He said stiffly, glaring at the man, challenging him to try to take Keiji from him. 

The man nodded,  _ “glad to hear that,”  _ he grunted,  _ “but we gotta go. We have a jet on the roof, and if we don’t get their fast enough, we’ll miss it and then Kurt’ll have to get us.”  _ He said before sharply jogging to the door to the roof. 

Keiji sniffled, bringing his hands up to Bokuto’s face as he jogged after the man. “Bokuto-san, you don’t have to do this.” He said, tears filling his eyes again. 

Bokuto shook his head, kissing the top of Keiji’s head, “I don’t care if you’re a mutant. You’re my boyfriend, and I’ll give up anything if it means helping you.” He whispered back as they got to the roof where a large plane sat. 

Bokuto quickly boarded, jogging to the man they had seen before. Four other people were in the jet, and called out to Bokuto when he boarded, but a simple glare from the protective teen made them hesitate. 

_ “Akaashi is hurt. I know he caused this. I’m going with him wether you like it or not.”  _ He said, quickly strapping Akaashi into one of the beds as the man, Logan, directed him to. He sat down next to the bed, quiet as he brushed away the hair from Keiji’s forehead, kissing it softly. 

“Sleep, Keiji.” He murmured, “we’ll be there before you know it.” And with that, Keiji’s heavy eyes slipped closed, he curled a little onto his side, and quickly fell asleep with Bokuto holding onto his hand. 

 

\----------

_ “Hey, who do you think you are?!”  _ Bokuto paused, looking up from the sleeping Keiji to a short girl with brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She was glaring at him, looking like she didn’t quite trust him. 

_ “I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”  _ He said shortly, glaring back at her with intense golden eyes. The girl immediately snapped her mouth closed and hid behind a teen with blue hair. 

_ “And who are you to Keiji?” _ A dark skinned woman asked, her voice much more patient and soft as she curiously looked at Bokuto. 

_ “His boyfriend.” _ Bokuto said, a dorky smile coming onto his face as he felt his energy start to spike up again. The woman nodded, seeming a little confused when she saw how drastically Bokuto’s personality changed. 

_ “And you’re a mutant?” _ Another teen with some sort of goggles asked. He was standing next to a pretty girl with long red hair and kind green eyes. 

Bokuto shook his head,  _ “I’m human.” _ He said, rubbing Keiji’s head as the smaller teen started to mumble in his sleep. The goggled teen seemed to stiffen up a bit. 

_ “Then why are you here? You can’t just come along with us!” _ Bokuto clenched his fists, standing up to his full height. He towered over the goggle teen and glared at him, eyes flashing in fury. 

_ “You want to stand in between me and my boyfriend?” _ He asked, his voice deathly quiet.  _ “Do you?” _ He asked as the teen didn’t reply, looking intimidated with how Bokuto looked. 

Bokuto knew he was intimidating to most. With a muscled stature and wide golden eyes, as well as his horned owl hair, he made quite the impression on people. 

The teen gulped, his mouth opening and closing stupidly. The pretty redheaded girl smiled nervously and pressed between the two, gently speaking. 

_ “No, no, no, that’s not what Scott is trying to say.” _ She said, nervously speaking as Bokuto glared down at her. “ _ He’s just wondering why a human would come with us, but since you have the reason of not wanting to leave, Kaji was it?-alone, it’s okay. _ ” She said, waving her hands around as she spoke. 

Bokuto blinked a little, cocking his head to the side, making him look more like an owl. His eyes still held that sharp intensity. 

_ “Keiji,” he said, “his name is Keiji. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure he’s okay. _ ” He said before turning and walking back to the fidgeting Keiji who mumbled in his sleep. 

He gently rested his head on Keiji’s, nuzzling him a little and letting out small hooting sounds that he knew always cheered Keiji up. 

_ “Geeze, he’s terrifying! _ ” The short girl with the brown hair squeaked to the blue haired boy, “ _ ja! I thought he was gonna tear Scott’s head off! _ ” He hissed back. Bokuto ignored them as Keiji let out little hoots in his sleep, the two of them gently hooting until Bokuto fell asleep as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma liked to be in the shadows, that was just as it was. He stayed far away from others, hiding his hands into his pockets. The hand hiding was for a secret that he had to keep away from everyone else. 

He was a mutant. 

Claws made of bone and keratin grew from his fingers, and even as he clipped them down, they simply grew back just as sharp. The only one who knew was his mother and his best friend, Kuroo. 

Kuroo was a mutant too, teleporting was his. They had met when they were younger, when Kenma had run away from home in fear as his claws grew and grew. Kuroo found him on the top floor of a giant warehouse, whimpering as he clawed at the walls, desperately trying to chip the claws away. 

Kuroo had helped him home, and since then, they had been good friends. Kuroo helped Kenma clip his nails, and Kenma made sure that no one found out about them. It was a routine that they both knew well,and for a small period of time, it was nice. 

Until two mutants had been discovered. Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. Tooru had killed an entire hospital, and Keiji had blasted a hole in the ceiling. Kuroo was the most jarred. He called Bokuto, talking seriously as he paced back and forth in Kenma’s room as Kenma clicked at his game nervously. 

“Are you sure? Is Keiji going to be okay?” Kenma listened as Kuroo spoke quietly to Bokuto. Kuroo had soon found out that Bokuto and Keiji were on their way to America once they were able to gather the rest of the people together. 

Kenma nervously swallowed, feeling his nails lengthening again. The sharp spikes dug into the plastic of his PSP. He tossed the console away and flopped onto the bed, laying down and chewing on his constantly growing claws. 

“What about Kenma?” Kenma paused his chewing. He listened closly and soon realized something. 

They were not alone. He heard the click of the safety of a gun. He sat up, tackling Kuroo and slicing through the bullets that showered through the window. 

“Kuroo! Get out of here!” Kenma snapped as Kuroo dropped his phone. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s arm, teleporting onto the roof. 

“Bokuto! Where is the plane?! I’m going there now!” Bokuto said something over the phone, but the phone was shot out of Kuroo’s hand, shattering it. 

“Kuroo!” Kenma screamed as he was grabbed by a person, tugged off of the roof. Kenma shreiked as Kuroo poofed away, knocking over the man as he appeared again. He picked up Kenma, squeezing his eyes shut as he teleported just as they were shot at again. 

Kenma gasped as a bullet hit him in the back, shattering his lower spine. Pain spread throughout his body as they landed, and as shock settled in, he heard the roar of a plane, and large hands grabbing onto him as he was tugged into a plane as well as Kuroo. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto cried, Kenma whimpered as he was put on a bed, lying on his stomach as people examined his back. Kenma’s eyes flashed, fear settling in his stomach. He gasped a few times, feeling a pressure building up in his eyes, and finally, something began to flicker before his eyes. 

Four large characters appeared, the ones from his video games. Grunts and demons.They screeched, swiping at the others but their forms just passing through their human forms. 

Kuroo grabbed onto Kenma, hugging him tightly. “Kenma,” he said, “please, calm down! Breathe, it’s going to be okay!” He urged. 

Kenma whimpered, and finally after a few moments of screaming and whimpering, the characters began to flicker, disappearing into nothing. Kuroo kissed his forehead, nuzzling him a little. Kenma whimpered, his body going limp. 

“Kenma..” Kuroo said, looking into Kenma’s pained eyes, his hands shaking harshly as his nose started to bleed. Kuroo shivered a little more until his vision went black and he fell back, collapsing onto ships deck. 

  
  
  


\-----------------------------

 

Akaashi winced as he heard screaming and shouting in pain from the other part of the deck, shouting filled the ship. He tried to sit up, but a pounding in his head made him flop back down. He whimpered, closing his eyes. 

Bokuto was at his side, stirring in his sleep a bit, snoring quietly. Akaashi looked around, narrowing his eyes a little as he laid down. He held onto Akaashi for a few more seconds until finally, he saw a second gurney being wheeled into the ship. 

He gasped when he recognized the messy hair. He sat up, wincing in pain but he pushed through it. Kenma was at the gurney side, sobbing into Kuroo’s chest  as Scott and Kitty pulled her away from him. 

“Come on, Kenma.” Scott murmured as he pulled Kenma towards Akaashi. Akaashi trembled as he got up, grabbing onto Kenma and yanking him close to his body. He was shaking horribly, hands quivering because he just couldn’t believe that Kenma was one of them. 

A mutant. 

Kenma sobbed, but Akaashi could barely move. He felt as if he was floating, and as Scott gasped loudly, stepping away from the two. Akaashi grit his teeth, tears starting to pour from his eyes as he felt the same sort of power welling up in his chest. 

_ Not again!!  _ He thought urgently, dropping Kenma down as he wheezed. He gave a scream as he felt the same blast building up again, and in a burst of fear and power, he felt his body shiver, and he vanished into thin air. 


	5. Chapter 5

Koushi held onto Hinata tightly, growling at the students who had gathered around them. Hinata’s head was bleeding, and he had passed out soon after being struck in his head. Koushi shook as the students laughed, holding pipes and sticks. 

Ever since word that Oikawa Tooru and someone in Fukurodani Academy were mutants, prefectures had gone into a sort of rage. None of the teachers were able to control the students, and eventually, they had gone into a riot. 

So now, it had come to this. Hinata had blasted a small hole in a window with burning fire, and after he had been struck, Koushi had pulled him away the best he could. Kageyama was a few feet away, bleeding from a scratch over his eyes. He had passed out from the pain, and Yamaguchi was pressing cotton onto the scratches to stop the bleeding. 

Koushi swallowed thickly as the students got closer and closer. Fear welled up in his chest, and before he could stop himself, he screamed.  

“ **_GET AWAY FROM US!”_ ** He wailed, practically being able to see vibrations in the air. The students stiffened up, and as their eyes glowed a bright blue, they dropped their weapons, and just...Stood there. 

Koushi swallowed thickly, staring at the zombie like state they were in and remained frozen. Yamaguchi gave a little sob as he held onto Kageyama, looking incredibly relieved as the people turned away, and began to walk away from the trio. 

“W-what...” Koushi whispered, holding tighter onto Hinata. Yamaguchi looked up, his eyes looking glassy and scared. In fact, they weren’t just glassy, they were shimmering with some sort of starry light. 

“Yamaguchi?” Koushi spoke softly, Yamaguchi whimpered, silver tears pouring out of his eyes as he trembled, sniffling softly until he gave a wail and dropped Kageyama onto the ground. Kageyama opened his eyes with a gasp, his back arching as he coughed. 

“Yamaguchi!” Koushi called, crawling over to him, clutching Hinata in his arms tightly, biting his lip as he reached the sobbing and gasping boys. 

“Kageyama, Yamaguchi,” Koushi said, touching Yamaguchi’s face to wipe away the tears. Yamaguchi sniffled, leaning into Koushi’s touch as the older teen grabbed onto Yamaguchi, pulling him into his chest, gritting his teeth in a sort of protective manner as he saw someone in a wheelchair approaching them. 

“S-stay away!” Koushi snapped, holding his teammates tightly in fear. The bald man calmly stopped a few feet away. 

“I am not here to hurt you, Sugawara Koushi.” He said quietly, holding his hand out to him. “Kenma Kozume, Akaashi Keiji, and Oikawa Tooru are already headed towards the Institute. You are the rest of your team will be safe there.” He said softly, “my team will help you. You will no longer have to live in fear.”

Koushi shivered, looking at the three younger teens, before he swallowed thickly and took the man’s hand. Right now, he was willing to do anything as long as he kept these boys safe.

He stood up shakily, Kageyama being supported by Yamaguchi. The man in the wheelchair smiled softly. 

“My name is Charles Xavier.” Charles said, “Kurt will be here soon to take us to the Institute.” Charles said, pausing as a puff of smoke appeared, a blue skinned teen soon appearing. 

“Hold onto one another, please.” The teen said in a thick German accent, Koushi grabbed onto Charles out of fear, shaking as he closed his eyes, and in a flash of light, he hit a soft carpeted ground hard with a cry, Hinata was flung from his grasp, somehow landing in Kurt’s arms. 

“Hinata!” Koushi gasped, trying to get up, but dropped with a soft whimper. His body was throbbing and felt as if he had been through a meat grinder. 

“Professor! I hear a noise!” A voice yelled through the door, a girl with brown and white hair soon appeared. She was wearing thin gloves and had an accent that Koushi couldn’t place. Koushi gave a little sob of fear, his body shaking harshly. 

He closed his eyes, shaking like a leaf as he braced himself to scream out again, only to stop when a large hand pressed onto his forehead, soothingly bringing him back to the present. 

“Koushi, don’t be afraid,” Charles said softly, “you’re safe here.” Koushi opened his eyes, looking up at Charles who smiled a little, nodding to the blue skinned teen. 

“Kurt will help you to the infirmary. Tooru and Keiji are already there.” Koushi nodded, sniffling as he helped the two passed out boys to their feet, carrying them through the large mansion like place. 

People were poking their heads out of the doorways, but seeing the four teens, a few went back inside, having sated their curiosity. Koushi didn’t make eye contact, and soldiered on with gritted teeth fueled by the pain in his legs. 

They walked for what seemed like hours, but soon enough, they reached a large room that read ‘INFIRMARY’ on the door. Koushi walked inside, shaking as he let Kageyama and Yamaguchi go before he too flopped onto a bed, too weak to do anything as he was moved about by medical staff. 

Instead, he closed his eyes, leaned back, and fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a crappy chapter, sorry!!

Tooru slowly woke up in a soft bed. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly, still feeling asleep. As he tried to sit up, he found that he had a tube shoved down his throat, and something was being pumped into his stomach. 

Although the situation was incredibly confusing, he didn’t feel afraid. He blinked slowly and looked around with his eyes. Everything looked blurry and sort of soft, but soon his eyes focused enough to let him see that he was in a sort of medical room, although, not the one that he had been in before. 

It was clear that he was no longer in Japan. He relaxed a little and closed his eyes, just letting himself lay there, listening to everything around him. The heart monitor that beeped faintly, the sound of the tube sending cold air into his lungs, and the sound of soft voices murmuring to one another. 

He opened his eyes as he heard the door to his room slide open with a soft click. He lifted his head, looking to see a short woman with brown hair in a tight pony tail wheeling in a sleeping person on a hospital bed. 

Tooru jolted when he realized who the person was. Akaashi Keiji. The Setter of Fukurodani. He tried to speak, forgetting the tube in his throat, and his voice game out as a garbled whine as he tried to call out to Keiji. 

The girl looked over at Tooru, looking concerned for a moment before he parked Keiji’s bed next to Tooru’s and walked over to the tall teen. She reached forward and gently pulled the tube out of his throat, leaving him faintly coughing as he got used to breathing on his own again. 

He wheezed a little, letting the girl help him sit up, and drank as she pressed a drink with a bendy straw to his lips. She sighed, soon putting the drink down and putting her hands on her hips as she glared at Tooru who glared right back, a little bit freaked out by her sudden aggression.

“ _ Who even are you guys _ ?” She asked, “ _ I mean, you came out of nowhere, and from Japan? _ ” Tooru snorted. 

_ “Well, my name is Oikawa Tooru _ .” He said in slightly stumbling english, “ _ and I would prefer that you not disrespect us. _ ” He said, looking over to Keiji who was laying still on the bed, his eyes flickering with an odd light, he almost seemed to be frozen in time. 

“ _ Is he okay _ ?” He asked softly, pointing to Keiji. The girl pursed her lips into a frown and shaking her head a little. 

_ “He teleported here from the plane after having some sort of freak out. It’s weird, cause he don’t properly know what powers he has yet.” _ She said,  _ “it’s just a matter of time before the Professor can figure out what other powers you have.”  _

Tooru bristled a bit, feeling his fingers go numb. He felt something happening to him, and suddenly, all of his wounds vanished. He floated from the bed, following the girl who gasped when she turned and saw him. 

_ “STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”  _ He roared in a voice that was not his own, slashing out at the girl ,but not in time as she got away from him, yelping as she escaped. 

Tooru snarled and turned to follow him when something grabbed his hand, stopping him. He whipped around, growling faintly, but stopped when he saw Keiji’s worn out green eyes. 

“D-don’t.” He wheezed, “she’s just trying to help us. They’re all trying to help us.” He said with a shuddering breath. “Please..Turn back to what you were before.” He pleaded, his hand dropping back down onto the bed as he exhaled deeply. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep, giving a soft breath as he fell asleep. Tooru watched him for a moment before he turned to the door and started to walk out. 

He was met by several people, all of them who he didn’t quite know, and glared at them swiping his hand up and causing the people to fall against a wall. He continued to walk, glaring at anyone who looked at him. 

He didn’t feel like himself, it felt as if someone was controlling him, and it was terrifying. It was almost as if someone was with him, inside of his soul. He tried hard not to wheeze and tremble. 

“ _ Tooru _ !” Tooru glanced over when he heard the voice of the white haired woman who floated close to him, her eyes angry. Tooru ignored her, his hands shaking as he felt his conscious mind starting to come forward once more. 

“Tooru! Please!” The woman cried out desperately, still following him even though Tooru was moving along, his hands shaking. He gripped onto the staircase his eyelids fluttering as his body became weak.

He fell back onto the ground, breathing hard as his head throbbed in pain. He looked up to see that the Professor was nearing him quickly. 

Fearfully, he scooted backwards, breathing hard in terror. As the Professor neared, Tooru felt his throat start to tighten up. He coughed a bit, shaking his head a bit. 

“Tooru, please,” the Professor breathed softly, “you’re still hurt,” he said as he rolled up before Tooru. Tooru continued to shake his head, his hands quivering as he felt his head start to throb. 

Just as it had when he was in the hospital. 

His eyes widened in fear. He needed to get away from people. He stumbled to his feet, feeling his chest tighten. The Professor seemed to notice what was happening and began to back up. 

Everyone else in the hall quickly evacuated, leaving Tooru to himself. Tooru whimpered, his knees buckling horribly until he fell. 

His head began to fill with the sounds of screaming voices. He joined in, screaming at the unholy voices that only he could hear. He screamed, holding his head as the voices got louder and louder. 

Tooru found himself soon retching onto the floor, coughing harshly. The screaming voices soon died down, but Tooru didn’t. 

He fell to the ground, spasming and shaking in pain as the echoes of the screams came to his head, He laid still for what seemed like hours, tears dripping out of his eyes. 

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and felt himself be pulled into someone's arms. He cried softly, leaning into the strong arms. 

“Don’t cry, Tooru,” a deep voice murmured, the smell of metal surrounding him. He was carried away, and although a terrible crying sound echoed in Tooru’s ears, he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tooru sputtered as he woke up, his eyes flying open. He regretted it immediately as his head throbbed horribly, making his body jerk and whither. 

He closed his eyes tightly, whimpering as the smell of chemicals in the air. The lights above him hummed loudly, and a rhythmic tapping could be heard from somewhere in the distance. 

He breathed heavily, clenching his fists as he tried to raise his hands. They didn't budge. 

His eyes snapped open, his eyes adjusting quickly to the light as he started to breathe heavily in panic. He was naked, cold, and alone. 

He felt leather straps digging into his skin. He could feel the straps all over his body now. His head, his thighs, his legs. He breathed deeply, gasping softly as he shivered from the chill in the room. 

He heard a door open, the wooshing sound of the cleanliness made his spine tingle, but he could not look around to see who was in the room. 

Sharp footsteps approached the bed, and Tooru desperately tried to look over to the person, but only caught a glimpse of a white lab coat. 

"Hello, Tooru," the voice of the person murmured. He was a male, with a deep voice that seemed to echo throughout the room. Or maybe it was Tooru's ears being sensitive. 

He shuddered, closing his eyes again as a firm hand pressed gently on his cheek. The hand moved down to Tooru's neck, a firm finger moving over his adams apple. 

The hand moved down further, the palm flushing out across his chest, fingers brushing past Tooru's nipples, making them erect as Tooru shivered. 

"Beautiful," the man murmured. Tooru whimpered softly as he felt a pair of dry cracked lips brushed against his cheek in a slow kiss. 

His hand moved down further, pausing just below his navel to massage the skin softly. Tooru gasped softly with a small cry as the man pinched the skin, pulling up a bit. 

"You're very soft, Tooru," the man rumbled, his deep voice next to Tooru's ear. Tooru squirmed as the man licked at his ear, sucking at his lobe and biting gently on the skin. 

"S-stop," Tooru whimpered, shivering as the man continued to lick and bite at his ear. Tooru felt hot breath on his ear and gasped softly as chills went through his body. 

The hand on his navel moved down more at an agonisingly slow pace. Tooru whimpered. 

"Don't touch me!" Tooru screamed, struggling the best he could but the man would not let up. Tooru screamed as the man continued to move. 

He stroked at his thighs, chuckling softly at Tooru's crying face. He hummed, licking up the salty water as Tooru cried harder. 

"I wish that I could do this forever," the man murmured, grasping Tooru's chin firmly as he let go of Tooru's leg, forcing his mouth open. 

"But, I have a job to do," he whispered before he forced a thin tube down Tooru's throat. Tooru gagged loudly, clenching his fists and he tried to move again. 

A cool liquid was poured into the tube, and as Tooru choked he felt the tube emptying something into his stomach. He choked, eyes going wide as the taste of something sweet caught the back of his tongue. 

He gagged again as the man pulled the tube away, clamping Tooru's jaw together as Tooru tried to throw up, making him swallow the remnants of the strange concoction. 

His eyes went wide and he caught a glimpse of the man. He was tall and thin, with sunken in cheeks. 

His eyes were small and coloured like black beetles, with eyebrows that thinned out as much as his short, slicked-down white hair. His lips were thin, and his face was covered in wrinkles that stretched along his face as he grinned down at Tooru maliciously. 

"I do hope that we get to be together once more," he murmured, grinning widely to show off oddly perfect teeth. His hands, now seeming much bonier than when Tooru had his eyes closed, squeezed at his jaw tight enough to make the bones grind together and make Tooru whimper in pain. 

"Although I cannot take your virginity," he murmured, looking down the expanse of Tooru's body, "my Master has allowed me... Time, with you." 

Tooru felt his blood run cold. His virginity? What did it have to do with that? He stared at the man, feeling his cold hands on his stomach once more. 

"After my Master is through with you," he murmured, "I am sure you will be much more... Giving," he grinned as he swirled a pattern onto Tooru's stomach. 

"And then, I can use that beautiful body for what it was meant for," he growled, his hand running over the smooth expanse of Tooru's flesh. 

"A gift, for me and many others, that it to be opened again and again," he murmured, licking his lips at the thought, "something to be savoured and loved." 

Tears flowed freely down Tooru's cheeks as he shook his head a bit, sobbing breaths huffed out through his nose as the old man hummed softly and reached over to his side. 

"Now," he purred, holding up a scalpel, "shall we begin?" 

Tooru gasped, struggling all around, screaming in agony as the blade was pressed into the flesh of his stomach, pushing open the flesh. 

"No!" Tooru screamed, "please! No!" He cried, his body clenching up and spasming in pain as the man paused, the knife dug into his skin. He could feel warm blood pooling down his sides and gag at the smell of blood. 

The man looked up as if looking at another person and nodded. He placed down the knife and began to stitch Tooru up again. Tooru sobbed softly as pain flared all around the wound. 

He cries continued even as the man stepped away from him, and soon a mask was placed over his mouth and nose, and he knew nothing more. 


	8. Chapter 8

Koushi breathed hard as he ran through the institute. All around him, panicked mutants rushed past, already dressed in their fighting uniforms. 

Somehow, the institute had been infiltrated by some sort of mysterious entity. Another mutant of course, but never the less, it was very strange and a bit scary. 

He looked to the large room where the Professor was sat, typing at his super computer quickly, trying to find out where Oikawa had vanished off to. 

"I can't find any scrap of him using his powers," he was saying to Storm who was fidgeting by his side, looking quite nervous by all that was happening. 

"Nothing? Is there any source of anyone else using powers?" She asked, glancing back to Koushi, her eyes wide with worry. 

Koushi shook his head before he turned, running back to where he could see Kageyama and Hinata curled into each other. 

Hinata was crying softly, while Kageyama was whispering to him. Koushi brushed past them, frowning a bit as he looked away from the two of them. 

He moved back to the upper levels of the institute, jogging down the hallway to his room. 

As he entered, he found that he was not alone in his room. A large man was standing before his bed, and as Koushi opened the door, his head snapped over to him. 

He looked as if he was covered in shadows, with smoke-like tendrils melting off of his body in small smooth coils. His eyes were a bright red, with the whites turned black. 

Koushi froze, gasping softly as he took a small step back, but just as he had, the door behind him snapped shut and he was tossed forward a bit by the momentum of the door. 

"Sugawara Koushi?" The man murmured, his shadowy figure loomed above Koushi as he approached. 

Koushi opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The man grinned and grasped Koushi by his throat, hauling him up into the air. 

Koushi choked, gasping as he grabbed the hand that held him up. He tried to breathe, terror filling his body as the man grinned. His teeth were large and white and were sharpened to a point. 

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Koushi gasped, "where is Tooru?!" He coughed, struggling as he tried to kick at the man. The man simply grinned and pinned him on the door, his teeth glinting dangerously. 

"Maybe I did," the man growled softly, leaning in close to Koushi. He opened his mouth to reveal a long blackish purple tongue. He licked Koushi's face, humming at the taste of Koushi's sweat. 

"My Master has a plan for you," he growled, grasping Koushi's chin with his hand and forcing his mouth open. 

"Open wide, little crow," he snarled, opening his mouth as big as possible as he leant in and forced his tongue into Koushi's mouth and throat. 

Koushi choked, eyes going wide as he tried to struggle away. As the tongue slipped down his throat, he gagged and beat at the man's arms. 

He coughed as the man pulled away, and felt his head start to swim. He moaned, his head rolling back in pain, a throbbing feeling moving through his body. 

His eyes fluttered a bit and his head rolled backwards and his head filled with static.

* * *

 "Did you get both of them?" A sturdy man who sat before a large desk said to two tall figures. An old doctor grinned softly while the shadowy monster nodded sticking out his tounge to swipe around his large jaw.

"Good," the man murmured, grinning himself as he looked at the two reports before him. Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi. 

"They will do well to be part of my army," he murmured, "I will not let the institute continue their collection of these gifted individuals." 

He stood up from the desk, revealing himself as Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

"Let us start," he said, "the tests will determine when we can take them down." 


End file.
